Yennefer
Yennefer z Vengerbergu - czarodziejka, najmłodsza członkini Rady Czarodziejów. Po upadku Rady, członkini Loży. Ukochana wiedźmina Geralta i "przyszywana" matka Ciri. Na szyi nosiła obsydianową gwiazdę (jej osobisty amulet). Jak większość czarodziejek, była bezpłodna, bardzo nad tym ubolewała (potajemnie i bezskutecznie poszukiwała sposobu, by przywrócić płodność). Swoją matczyną miłość przelała na Ciri - dziecko przeznaczone Geraltowi przez prawo niespodzianki. Zdarzało jej się doradzać królowi Demawendowi z Aedirn. Była przyjaciółką Triss Merigold. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W drugiej części gry Geralt dowiaduje się stopniowo, że Yennefer została porwana z Wyspy Jabłoni przez Dziki Gon i - podobnie jak Geralt - ma amnezję. Wiedźmin, w zamian za wolność Yennefer, oddał duszę Królowi Dzikiego Gonu. Potem przez pewien czas podróżowała z Letho i jego towarzyszami po prowincjach Nilfgaardu, gdzie została pojmana wraz z wiedźminami przez nilfgaardzkie tajne służby. Najpewniej pod wpływem uroku wydała plany Loży oraz jej członkinie Emhyrowi. W rozmowie końcowej z Letho lub, jeśli Geralt oszczędzi Shealę de Tancerville, może się dowiedzieć, że Yennefer znajduje się w stolicy Nilfgaardu. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Przez ponad pół roku od zakończenia historii przedstawionej w Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów śladem Yennefer podążają Geralt i Vesemir, którzy wyruszyli za czarodziejką na Południe. W maju 1275 roku Yennefer wraz z towarzyszącymi jej nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami odnajduje wiedźminów we wsi Biały Sad. Stamtąd zabiera Geralta do Wyzimy, gdzie na obojgu czeka już cesarz Nilfgaardu - Emhyr var Emreis. Po prywatnej audiencji wiedźmina u cesarza czarodziejka wyjawia mu co działo się z nią od ich ostatniego spotkania. Opowiada, że od kilku miesięcy współpracuje z Nilffgaardczykami by znaleźć Cirillę, która niespodziewanie zjawiła się w ich świecie. Wprowadza Geralta w szczegóły poszukiwań, po czym znika w portalu, by zbadać sprawę magicznego kataklizmu, który miał miejsce na Skellige. Wiedźmin po przybyciu na Wyspy spotyka dawną miłość podczas uroczystego pogrzebu króla Brana w porcie Kaer Trolde. Informuje ją o postępach poszukiwań, a następnie udaje się z nią na przyjęcie do siedziby jarla Cracha an Craite. Czarodziejka po zapoznaniu partnera z gośćmi zabiera go skrycie do pracowni Myszowora, by "pożyczyć" od niego Maskę Uroborosa. Potem zależnie od wyboru gracza Geralt może teleportować się wraz z Yen do jej sypialni i spędzić tam z nią kilka miłych chwil na wypchanym jednorożcu lub od razu trafić w sam środek przyjęcia. Po zakończeniu uroczystości Yennefer informuje wiedźmina żeby stawił się w lesie, gdzie doszło do magicznego kataklizmu. Gdy Biały Wilk dociera na miejsce jest świadkiem kłótni Yennefer z Myszoworem, który oskarża ją o kradzież maski. Pod wpływem Geralta i dla dobra Ciri druid godzi się z czarodziejką, a następnie cała trójka rusza do lasu by zbadać źródło katastrofy. Dzięki Masce Uroborosa opiekunowie Ciri dowiadują się, że w lesie doszło do potyczki między Ciri i jej tajemniczym elfim towarzyszem, a wojownikami Dzikiego Gonu. Tragedia, która dotknęła las była spowodowana potężnym zaklęciem elfiego maga, który chciał unicestwić wrogów i uratować Jaskółkę. Wiedźmin i czarodziejka mając punkt zaczepienia udają się na wyspę Hindarsfjall do tamtejszej wioski Lofoten, gdzie niedawno pojawił się Dziki Gon, mordując prawie wszystkich mieszkańców. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że na krótko przed atakiem zjawiła się tam szarowłosa dziewczyna, o której więcej może wiedzieć Skjall - miejscowy, który wyłowił Ciri z morza. Ten jednak udał się zabić wilkołaka do ogrodu Freyji, by zmazać hańbę ucieczki z wioski podczas ataku. Yennefer udaje się tam wraz z Geraltem. Wiedźmin zabija potwora po czym odnajduje ciało chłopaka. Yennefer mimo zastrzeżeń partnera dokonuje na nieboszczyku obrzędu nekromancji. Od trupa bohaterowie dowiadują się, że kluczem do odnalezienia Ciri jest Uma - tajemniczy, przeklęty człowiek, w którego posiadaniu był Krwawy Baron. Praktyki nekromantyczne przyczyniły się do wyjałowienia ogrodu Freyji, co spowodowało gniew kapłanek. Geralt z Yenną szybko opuszczają miejsce kultu bogini, przed tym jednak czarodziejka prosi Białego Wilka o pomoc w załatwieniu czegoś ważnego na Skellige. Zapoczątkuje to zadanie "Ostatnie Życzenie", które będzie polega na złapaniu przez bohaterów dżina i sprawieniu by ten unieważnił życzenie Geralta dotyczące Yennefer. Zadanie ma znaczący wpływ na relacje pomiędzy wiedźminem, a czarnowłosą czarodziejką. Po zakończeniu zadania, bądź zignorowaniu go Yennefer udaje się do Emhyra var Emreisa złożyć raport z poszukiwań, a następnie teleportuje się do Kaer Morhen. Gdy wiedźmin wraz z Umą przybywa do Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza, Yennefer stara się komenderować pracami nad odczynieniem uroku ciążącego na "Najbrzydszym Człowieku". Po odpowiednich przygotowaniach wraz z wiedźminami przeprowadza na nim Próbę Traw. Próba o mało co nie zabija stworzenia, na szczęście klątwa zostaje zdjęta, a Uma odzyskuje swoją dawną postać - Avallac'ha. Od Wiedzącego bohaterowie dowiadują się o miejscu pobytu Ciri. Geralt natychmiast wyrusza na pomoc podopiecznej, a Yennefer wraz Vesemirem, Eskelem i Lambertem zabierają się do przygotowywania warowni na atak Dzikiego Gonu. Po przybyciu Ciri i Geralta do Kaer Morhen czarodziejka czule wita przybraną córkę, a następnie bierze udział w naradzie dotyczącej defensywy twierdzy. Podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen, Yennefer roztacza wokół zamku magiczną barierę, dzięki której wojownicy Gonu nie mogą teleportować się wprost do środka warowni. Tak duży wysiłek kosztuje jednak czarodziejkę mnóstwo energii, wycieńczona Yen w końcu pada, a Dziki Gon już bez żadnych przeszkód może używać swojej mocy wewnątrz zamku. Po opuszczeniu Kaer Morhen Yennefer i Triss próbują odnaleźć w Novigradzie dawne członkinie Loży - Filippe Eilhart i Margarite Laux-Antille oraz uzyskać ich pomoc w pokonaniu Eredina. Wkrótce Geralt, Ciri, Avallac'h i czarodziejki wypływają na Skellige by odnaleźć Słoneczny Kamień, uwolnić Fringillę Vigo i wypowiedzieć wojnę Dzikiego Gonowi. Po zakończeniu przygotowań bliscy Ciri wypływają na Undvik, gdzie czeka już na nich Emhyr var Emreis z nilfgaardzkim garnizonem. Na miejscu Ciri i Avallac'h przyzywają z pomocą Kamienia Słonecznego Naglfar, czarodziejki zaś roztaczają nad wyspą magiczną tarczę, która ma uniemożliwić Gonowi ucieczkę. Dziki Gon wraz z Eredinem przybywa wkrótce na swoim upiornym okręcie do zatoki. Starcie z Czerwonymi Jeźdźcami szybko przeradza się w walną bitwę, do której dołączają również pewni nastąpienia Ragh nar Roogu Wyspiarze. W końcu król Gonu pada od miecza Geralta, wiedźmin jednak zostaje okrążony przez ogary Gonu. Od śmierci ratuje go Yennefer. Po teleportacji na brzeg wyspy czarodziejka zauważa, że Avallac;h za pomocą Ciri otworzył w Tor Gvalch'ca Wrota między światami, co może doprowadzić do drugiej Koniunkcji. Yennefer i Geralt przedzierając się przez istne piekło, docierają jednak w końcu pod mury wieży, dostęp do Ciri blokuje jednak magiczna tarcza. Yennefer ostatnimi siłami robi w niej wyrwę, przez którą Geralt może przedostać się na drugą stronę. Yennefer po zakończeniu fabuły może osiąść z Geraltem w odległym od wielkiego świata miejscu, gdzie będą wiedli spokojne i beztroskie życie. Ciekawostki *Jest zafascynowana książką "Zatrute źródło", autorstwa jej mistrzyni, Tissaii de Vries. *Yennefer bardzo lubiła kochać się na wypchanym jednorożcu, którego miała w domu (czego Geralt nie cierpiał). Galeria Tw3 Yennefer concept art.jpg Yenalterativeoutfit.jpg|Alternatywny strój Yennefer Gwint Yennefer.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Yennefer Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Czarodzieje i Czarodziejki